


Something Stupid

by Pit_Of_Shades



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Dancing instead of doing your mission, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pit_Of_Shades/pseuds/Pit_Of_Shades
Summary: Bored on a mission, Sombra asks Widow for a dance and Widow accepts.
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Something Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> This is something a lot different from what I usually post, I really hope you enjoy it.
> 
> *important note* I don't own the song Something Stupid, I didn't invent the lyrics and I'm not making a profit off writing this. 
> 
> Just in case la CIA is listening in.

"Our next piece needs a special guest, so, ladies an gentlemen will you please welcome to the stage the lovely, Luna!"

The room erupted into applause as the famous Omnic singer emerged from behind one of the large red curtain's at the back of the theatre, to join the singer at the front of the stage. Once she's made her way to down stage, the frontman leans in to press a quick peck to both of the Omnic's cheeks and exchanged a few words with her that the microphone didn't pick up.

Seated at a table towards the back of the room, Sombra perked up quite considerably as other patrons got up and moved to the area in front of the stage with their partners. Casually she turned to the woman sat at the table next to her, "Care for a dance Spider?" she said, trademark smirk plastered on her face.

"No." Came the immediate and abrupt response from her partner.

"Oh for the love of..." Sombra muttered under her breath, "Why not?" 

"Our orders are to watch over Russo," Widowmaker replied emotionlessly, as she observed the faces in the crowd and continued to scan the exits and windows of the theatre.

"Yeah and we can watch over him from the dance floor. I promise no one's going to shoot him araña," Sombra smiled glancing over to their charge for the evening, "although if he keeps looking at me like that I just might," she added with a frown. Widowmaker ignored Sombra and continued to survey the theatre with her discerning gaze. "Come on Spider we don't ever have any fun."

"We don't?" Widow asked, glancing at Sombra with a raised eyebrow.

"Not what I mean and you know it," Sombra replied turning her head away from Widowmaker with an exaggerated huff, "You'll sleep with me but you won't dance with me." Sombra grumbled with a pout and folded her arms under her breasts. "I can't believe you Spider."

From the corner of her eye Widowmaker couldn't help but notice how Sombra's crossed arms accentuated the cleavage shown off by her black dress. Widow cursed herself inwardly, she had to admit this job was proving particularly uneventful and it wasn't as though they couldn't watch Russo from the stage. Not only that but Sombra did look particularly attractive this evening and it seemed a shame not to take advantage. With a sigh of defeat she turned to face her partner, "Fine, one dance."

"What's the catch?" Sombra said churlishly, still looking away from Widow as the musicians began to play. Widowmaker chose to ignore her and instead took her by the wrist and lead her through the room to the dance floor. 

The melody of the song is slow but upbeat as they reach the gathering of people at the foot of the stage and Widow places her hands on Sombra's hips as Sombra cups her hands round the taller woman's neck. Sombra can't help the smug smile that starts to spread over her face as they begin to sway back and forth to the rhythm.

_I know I stand in line_   
_Until you think you have the time_   
_To spend an evening with me_   
_And if we go some place to dance_   
_I know that there's a chance_   
_You won't be leaving with me_

As she held on to her partner's waist and looked into her violet eyes, Widowmaker briefly considered how well the two singer's voices complemented each other. They certainly seemed to have picked a suitable song for them to dance to she thought to herself.

_Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place_   
_And have a drink or two_   
_And then I go and spoil it all_   
_By saying something stupid like, "I love you"_

Sombra frowned as Widowmaker broke eye contact with her and started looking across the crowd, windows and exits. "I told you nobodies going to shoot him, Azul," she said quietly, reaching around to her chin and tilting her head so they were looking into each other's eyes again. 

_I can see it in your eyes_   
_You still despise the same old lies_   
_You heard the night before_   
_And though it's just a line to you_   
_For me it's true_   
_And never seemed so right before_

As the tempo of the music speeds up, Widowmaker takes Sombra's hand in hers and twirls her around before pulling them closer together. "You look beautiful tonight," Widow says candidly, "who did you make the effort for? Russo?" She says, twirling her partner again before she can respond, "Or for me?"

_I practice every day_   
_To find some clever lines to say_   
_To make the meaning come true_   
_But then I think I'll wait_   
_Until the evening gets late_   
_And I'm alone with you_

"Maybe it was for myself?" Sombra answers with a flirtatious, playful smile. "You know not everything revolves around you and your amazing ass" she says, reaching around to playfully squeeze at the assassin's backside, "Which, if I might add looks amazing in this dress araña." 

_The time is right, your perfume fills my head_   
_The stars get red, and, oh, the night's so blue_   
_And then I go and spoil it all_   
_By saying something stupid like, "I love you"_

The music speeds up even more for the instrumental interlude and Widowmaker can't help but smile as she pulls Sombra's hand off her backside, takes it in hers and spins her out and away from her before Sombra returns to her with a pirouette and a smile. The shorter woman wraps her arms around her lover's neck as Widowmaker moves to dip her and for a moment that seems to last an hour they remain like this, Widowmaker leaning over Sombra as they stare into each other's eyes.

_The time is right, your perfume fills my head_   
_The stars get red, and, oh, the night's so blue_   
_And then I go and spoil it all_   
_By saying something stupid like, "I love you"_

_"I love you"_   
_"I love you"_   
_"I love you"_

As the music slows back down, Widow lifts Sombra back up and they resume their slow dance from earlier. Happily, Sombra rests her head on Widow's chest whilst they sway slowly from side to side and the performers on stage keep singing softly.

_"I love you"_

As the music fades to silence and the room fills with applause, Sombra and Widowmaker remain were they are holding onto each other. With a dry throat and a racing heart Sombra lifts her head from Widowmaker's chest.

Gazing longingly into her lover's golden eyes and after a moment that feels like an eternity, she opens her mouth, and says something stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you were ever going to comment on my writing please make it this one :) it's a lot different from what I usually write and I'd love any and all feedback.


End file.
